1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nearby photography adapter attachable and detachable to and from a camera for performing nearby photography in which a camera-to-subject distance is shorter than that in normal photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-8931 has disclosed a technology relating to a camera mount (photography adapter) used for super close-up photography. Super close-up photography is one form of nearby photography in which a camera-to-subject distance is shorter than that in normal photography. Namely, the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-8931 has disclosed a strobe unit including the camera mount for super close-up photography. The strobe unit includes a ring strobe that is attachable to the face of a photographic lens and designed for nearby photography. A photographic range and camera-to-subject distance indication frame, and a flashing circuit for controlling the ring strobe are mounted on the camera mount ahead of a camera. The photographic range and camera-to-subject distance indicating frame indicates a photographic range and a camera-to-subject distance suitable for nearby photography.
Moreover, a technology relating to an auxiliary lens unit has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-137934. The auxiliary lens unit includes an auxiliary lens used for nearby photography, a lens for correcting a parallax caused by a viewfinder, and a masking member for correcting flashlight (light produced by a flash or strobe unit).
According to the configuration of the strobe unit disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-8931, when the strobe unit is attached to a camera, the mount must also be attached to the camera. The mount includes the ring strobe and flashing circuit. The strobe unit thus has a drawback that it is hard to attach. Moreover, the strobe unit itself is large and heavy. Furthermore, the ring strobe itself has a drawback that the ray axis of the strobe is located close to the optical axis of a photographic lens. Therefore, when the strobe unit is used to photograph a human being staying positioned at a normal camera-to-subject distance, a pink-eye effect is produced. Specifically, flashlight is reflected from the retinas, causing the eyes of the human to appear red in a color photograph.
Moreover, the auxiliary lens unit disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-137934 is designed exclusively for nearby photography in which a photographic range is recognized through a viewfinder optical system. For example, when a tiny plant on the ground is photographed in profile or when the camera-to-subject distance set for nearby photography is 30 cm or less, it is hard to look through the viewfinder during photography. Moreover, the auxiliary lens is included. The auxiliary lens unit is therefore large and heavy, hard to handle, and expensive.